Fragmentos de uma Jornada
by Grimmliz
Summary: "Apesar de carregarmos e buscarmos os nossos sonhos, indiscutivelmente sempre teríamos o dele como prioridade. Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer ao homem que sempre se colocara em segundo plano e se empenhava de corpo e alma a defender aquilo que acreditava ser o certo, arriscando sua vida por tudo e todos".


**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence, mas sim ao gênio supremo Eiichiro Oda. Mas o Zoro é meu, tirem os olhos 3'

 **Notas:** Bom, hoje resolvi quebrar meu Tabu (escrever sobre One Piece), e postar a ideia que terminei às 5 da manhã. Ela passava pela minha cabeça há semanas. Sempre pensei que não me atreveria a escrever sobre OP, pois o Oda é um gênio, e nenhuma de minhas humildes linhas poderiam abranger minimamente o mundo que ele criou. Pode parecer exagero, mas é assim que eu me sinto sobre~ Anyway, aqui vai uma pequena One Shot narrada pelo melhor personagem de todos os tempos, Roronoa Zoro. E só pra constar, não há nenhum sentimento "yaoi/ai" contido nessas palavras dele. É puramente amizade! Eu odeio yaoi, nada contra quem gosta, de coração, cada um é cada um, mas aqui não rola manolos e_e

*Pode conter spoilers para quem não viu/leu até Marineford.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

 **F** RAGMENTOS DE UMA **J** ORNADA

.

Éramos eu, minhas katanas, o vento e duas grandes garrafas de saquê. A bebida sempre fora minha constante companheira durante todos aqueles anos, mas infelizmente, naquele momento, ela não estava sendo muito eficaz – talvez pela minha resistência adquirida ou pelo estado de espírito deplorável no qual me encontrava.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo som das ondas. Do topo daquela colina, eu podia avistar toda imensidão do azul do céu se misturando ao mar. Logo abaixo, sobre as águas, se encontrava o Thousand Sunny, deserto e taciturno. Cada um de seus tripulantes provavelmente estariam escondidos em seus próprios cantos, ou espalhados pelo verde da floresta, buscando à sua maneira, aceitar e lidar com a dor que esmagadoramente afligia a todos nós.

Neste dia, havíamos perdido o homem mais importante do navio, aquele que havia conquistado aqueles tempestuosos mares, nosso Capitão, o Rei dos Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Me sentia sem rumo, se ao menos houvesse um culpado em toda aquela situação, poderia direcionar toda minha frustação e sede de vingança sobre tal, mas não havia. A vida decidiu leva-lo por si só, provavelmente determinando que toda a diversão que ele buscava se esgotou, e viver na normalidade não seria o suficiente para um homem com o espírito como o dele. Ele atingiu tudo que almejou, protegeu todos que se propôs a proteger, realizou seu sonho, encontrou o One Piece; Sua missão estava cumprida... Mas a lógica não se aplica a corações despedaçados.

Todos tínhamos um passado doloroso no qual Luffy invadiu, e preencheu com boas lembranças, e cada qual carregava sua parcela de gratidão para com ele. Foram nessas situações em que decidimos nos dedicar inteiramente a realização do sonho dele. Apesar de carregarmos e buscarmos os nossos, indiscutivelmente sempre teríamos o dele como prioridade. Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer ao homem que sempre se colocara em segundo plano e se empenhava de corpo e alma a defender aquilo que acreditava ser o certo, arriscando sua vida por tudo e todos.

Se décadas atrás me perguntassem se eu um dia estaria na posição que me encontro hoje, eu provavelmente teria gargalhado. De alguma forma, eu havia me tornado seu Imediato. Se por minhas qualidades ou ordem de entrada no bando, eu jamais poderia dizer. Posições e nomenclaturas nunca me importaram dentro daquele navio, nós apenas sabíamos que sempre respeitaríamos a vontade do inconsequente portador do chapéu de palha.

Mas hoje, em algum canto daquele turbilhão de sentimentos, me sentia orgulhoso, por ter conseguido proteger sua ambição até o fim; Grato, por ter tido a oportunidade de acompanhar de perto – praticamente desde o início – cada passo dado por ele; Honrado, por ter sido seu amigo.

Em minha cabeça, um filme que parecia infinito passava nitidamente. Mesmo após anos, eu ainda lembraria vividamente, me recuaria a esquecer. O momento que ele me libertou, desrespeitando minha própria vontade; Cada batalha travada; Cada inimigo; A entrada de novos companheiros... Gostaria de poder definir qual fora o exato momento em que deixei minha vida de lado e procurei defender a dele – ou a de qualquer outro da tripulação. A luta contra Bartholomew Kuma me vem à mente, todo o desespero e dor – muita dor. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que eu pude realmente tirar o peso dos ombros de Luffy. Ele, assim como nenhum outro membro da tripulação, jamais soube dos verdadeiros fatos, e continuaria assim até o fim de meus dias.

Agora, pensando melhor, acho que sei sim quando foi esse momento, foi ao concordar com ele e pisar em seu minúsculo barco.

Sempre fui um homem que não procura viver de arrependimentos, mas ainda assim, apesar de tudo, me atormentava o fato de não poder ter estado ao lado dele no momento que mais precisou, sentia como se houvesse falhado para com meu Capitão – assim como todos os outros, tenho certeza. Impel Down, Marineford, a busca por meios de libertar Ace de seu futuro, que a cada dia caminhava passo a passo em direção à execução.

Infelizmente o pior se concretizou, mas não pelos motivos iniciais, mas porque no fim, Ace mostrou ser o grande homem que era, e assim como o irmão mais novo, defendeu seus próprios ideais, e não se importou em se desfazer da própria vida ao protegê-lo. Por mais que seu fim tenha sido trágico, eu sempre seria grato a ele e a tantos outros, por ter feito o que nenhum de nós pode fazer.

Me voltei aos memoriais, caminhando até poder encará-los de frente. Em suas lápides estavam entalhados os nomes daqueles que ali repousavam – Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace e agora, Monkey D. Luffy –, cada um com algum objeto que os simbolizava em vida. Na de Luffy não poderia ser diferente, o chapéu que lhe dera o nome que chegou a todos os cantos do mundo descansava. Shanks o havia trazido pessoalmente – já que seu dono anterior o havia devolvido conforme a promessa –, afirmando que ali era o seu verdadeiro lugar. Aquele item havia começado nas mãos de uma lenda, e terminava da mesma forma.

Tomei um gole da garrafa, antes de despejá-la sobre o concreto das duas sepulturas mais antigas, em memória e gratidão. Peguei outra, destinada unicamente à terceira, deixei que o líquido a banhasse lentamente, levando consigo toda minha consternação. Nem todo saquê do mundo seria suficiente para honrar sua reminiscência.

Antes de partir, sorri – se ele havia morrido sorrindo, porque eu deveria agir de forma diferente? –, declamando silenciosamente minha promessa de voltar àquele mesmo lugar ao menos mais uma vez em minha vida, enfrentando novamente o Novo Mundo, seus perigos e superando minha incrível capacidade em me perder, pois quando se tratava de atender a tais propósitos, meu caminho seria traçado firmemente, assim como o fiz, ao retornar ao Arquipélago de Sabaody para nosso reencontro, após a separação.

\- Até logo, Capitão. Obrigado por permitir que o acompanhasse em sua jornada.

" _Eu não sei usar espadas, não sei navegar, também não sei cozinhar e não sei mentir, o que eu sei, é que dependo dos meus amigos se quiser continuar vivendo!"_

E assim continuaria sendo, ele viveria eternamente nas lembranças e coração de cada um.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** É isso, espero que tenham gostado. Eu estava depressiva após reassistir o episódio que o Rayleigh fala sobre a morte do Roger, e o Memorial do Ace e Shirohige. Não importa quantas vezes eu veja, a sensação sempre será a mesma, arrepios eternos. Quem sabe depois disso meu mundo se abra para escrever Drabbles sobre acontecimentos específicos de One Piece (pois é tudo que eu me atreverei rs). Ah, e essa fic foi baseada na minha própria teoria sobre o final, espero estar completamente enganada, apesar de ter sentido umas coisas aí no ar~

Obrigada por lerem, até a próxima.

* Fanfic escrita quando o mangá se encontrava no capítulo 813.


End file.
